1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a load controller for an automobile for controlling loads of the automobile such as a head lamp, a turning signal lamp and/or a wiper motor by a simple wiring structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Loads electrically provided in an automobile such as a head lamp and/or a turning signal lamp are electrically connected to an automotive battery via power lines connected via switch means. There has also been an arrangement in which loads electrically connected in an automobile are controlled by a driver to be controlled by signals outputted from a microcomputer.
The number of loads electrically connected in an automobile has been recently remarkably increased, the number of power lines provided corresponding to the loads has accordingly increased, and complicated wirings have been arranged. These power lines cannot be considerably reduced in thickness due to large drive currents of the loads. Thus, drawbacks exist in which relatively thick and a number of power lines must be wired in an automotive room, and wiring works are complicated.